bluebeetleandboostergoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League: Generation Lost 2
Synopsis for "Part Two: Max'ed Out" Superman is perplexed as to why the former JLI members have activated the old emergency signal. He repeats that he has never heard of a person called Maxwell Lord. Even when he is shown images of Wonder Woman murdering Lord all Superman can see is Wonder Woman posing with a sword. He just thinks they’re acting weird and recommends that the JLIers “stand down” for the foreseeable future. Booster goes to see Batman, but he hasn’t heard of Maxwell Lord. He has excuses for the history surrounding Max and tells a shocked Booster that Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) committed suicide. Fire talks to Wonder Woman, but she denies ever killing anybody and believes that Fire’s panic is related to her dismissal from Checkmate. And when Ice tries to talking to Guy Gardner he nearly panics and claims that she tried to murder him. They also talk to many other heroes, but they all deny ever hearing of Maxwell Lord and question whether the JLI members are feeling okay. Captain Atom calls an emergency meeting of his superiors at Davis Monthan Air Force Base in Arizona. He finds the US Army’s Magog waiting around just in case he happens to “balk” at turning himself in. Atom finds Max waiting for him inside the General’s office and lunges at him, but its another of Max’s tricks and Atom is actually assaulting his superior officer. Magog and the Air Force attack Captain Atom, but keep firing even after he tries to surrender. The Captain survives being blown up and prevents any loss of life before escaping. Max has discredited Fire, Ice, and Captain Atom, but he hasn’t bothered discrediting Booster because, as Skeet’s puts it, his efforts would be “redundant.” These four were at the epicentre of Max’s telepathic broadcast and were not affected by it. Max has had to made adjustments to isolate them and make them appear mad or “dirty”. They return to the New York JLI Embassy to discuss their predicament. Booster is indignant that Max made Ted’s murder appear a suicide and is fired-up to continue the hunt, but Ice is hesitant and Fire leaves to confront her former employers at Checkmate. Skeet’s announces that he’s found a faint transmission tracking their movements. He traces it to El Paso, Texas where they find that Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) and his family are under attack from a quartet of OMACS. Appearing in "Part Two: Max'ed Out" Featured Characters *Justice League International *Booster Gold *Captain Atom *Fire *Ice Supporting Characters *Skeets *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) *Batman (Dick Grayson) *Superman (Clark Kent) *Magog Villains *Maxwell Lord (Behind The Scenes) *OMACs Other Characters *Black Lightning *Plastic Man *Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) *Captain Marvel (Freddy Freeman) *The Flash (Wally West) *Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Hawkman (Carter Hall) *Wonder Woman *Power Girl *Zatanna *Oracle *Alberto Reyes *Bianca Reyes *Milagro Reyes Locations *'Arizona' *'Davis Monthan Air Force Base' *Gotham City *Batcave *'New York City' *Justice League Embassy *'El Paso, Texas' *Reyes House Items *Green Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=14707 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League:_Generation_Lost_Vol_1_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/justice-league-generation-lost-maxed-out/37-216238/ 2